gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lister Storm V12 Race Car '99
|gt6type = |engine = Jaguar V12 7.0 |0-60 = 3.2 seconds |power = 560 BHP |pp = 580 PP |aspiration = NA |torque = 80.20 kgf.m |displacement = ‎6996 cc |drivetrain = |length = 4,547 mm |width = 1,975 mm |height = 1,321 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Lister Storm V12 Race Car (Lister Storm GT) is a race-ready variant of a sports car that features throughout the Gran Turismo Series. The Jaguar V12-powered Storm first appeared as a Race Modified version of the Lister Storm V12 '94 in Gran Turismo 2 and has featured in its own right in all mainline versions of the game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. It also appears in Gran Turismo PSP. Although the car doesn't show a driver number, it clearly appears to be the #25, driven by Julian Bailey, who achieved a 19th place finish in the Driver's Championship of the 1999 FIA GT Championship season. Description ‎"Dominated two classes in the UK GT championships, and was successful in the FIA GT championship." British carmaker Lister was active in sports car racing in the 1950s, using Bristol and Jaguar engines in their cars Legendary driver Stirling Moss drove a Lister-Jaguar to a win the support race for the 1958 British Formula 1 Grand Prix. Lister retired the following year, but the name returned to racing in the 1980s in a series of Jaguar sports car events in 1991, the company was back on the racing circuit with a new car. It was the Lister Storm, equipped with a 6996-cc Jaguar V12. The Storm used an old style aluminum chassis at a time when using carbon composite was the norm, but thanks to the raw power of the engine, the 1438-kg race car hit speeds of up to 208 mph. After a street version hit the market in 1993, Lister entered the Storm in a variety of GT races in Europe and the U.S., including the 24 Hours of Le Mans, the Rolex 24 Hours of Daytona, the BPR Global GT Series and the FIA GT Championship. The Storm dominated the British GT Championships, taking seven GT1 class wins and GT2 class wins. It also made a good showing at the FIA GT Championship finals. In the FIA GT Championship of 2000, the Storm won five of the ten races to take the Team Title. The company also took the Team Title at the British GT Championship. Acquisition GT2 The Lister Storm V12 Race Car can be acquired by applying Racing Modifications on an ordinary Lister Storm V12 '94 for 85,000 Credits. GT3 The Lister Storm V12 Race Car can be purchased from the Lister dealership for 1,198,000 Credits. It is also one of four prize cars from the Trial Mountain 2 Hours. GT4 In Gran Turismo 4, the Lister Storm V12 Race Car is not available to buy. It is, however, the prize for winning the Suzuka 1000km. It's also available to use in Arcade Mode by default. GTPSP The Lister Storm V12 Race Car can be bought for 1,500,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard Car, the Lister Storm V12 Race Car occasionally appears in the Used Car Dealership for approximately 2,000,000 Credits. It is a Level 21 car. GT6 The Lister Storm V12 Race Car can be purchased from the dealership in the 'Lister' section (listed under 'Europe') for 1,450,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures File:Bistrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Lister Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Race Modified Vehicles Category:Level 21 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode